Green Eyed Emily
by NotWriteInTheHead
Summary: Emily doesn't consider herself a jealous person. Not really. Sure, there was that one time she may have raised her voice a little at that one girl who kept gawking at Paige at a party. And that other time she asked the manager for another waitress because the one they had was a little too friendly. But that wasn't jealousy, that was...something that isn't jealousy.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Be thankful.

* * *

**Green Eyed Emily**

* * *

Emily doesn't consider herself a jealous person. Not really. Sure, there was that one time she may have raised her voice a little at that one girl who kept gawking at Paige at a party. And that other time she asked the manager for another waitress because the one they had was a little too friendly. But she wouldn't call those instances of jealousy. They were just natural, completely acceptable girlfriend reactions.

Because she's not a jealous person.

She doesn't have jealous fits of rage, she doesn't glare at every girl who so much as looks at Paige. She doesn't compare the way Paige smiles at her, to the way she smiles at anyone else. She doesn't do any of those things. She's secure in herself, in their relationship, and most importantly she trusts Paige. And her friends. She trusts her friends. And she knows they're not gay. And she doesn't get jealous.

Because again, she's not a jealous person.

But when she counts the seconds that Spencer's hands stay on Paige's shoulder or when Paige hugs Spencer and Emily swears she can see an extra squeeze, Emily knows she may have a problem. A teeny, tiny, not jealous problem, but a problem nonetheless.

Then Hanna makes a playful, seemingly innocent comment on how 'cute' they are and to 'stop with the flirting,' and it's a little too much and she has to physically leave the room. And maybe she is a little jealous. Just a little.

It's more their fault than hers though. They have this weird..._thing_. A chemistry thing. And it's really annoying. She understands now why they didn't get along at first. They were too much alike. Competitive and passionate. Smart, determined, and fiercely, fiercely protective. It was one wall running into another wall. They just didn't work.

But then tonight...they kind of did. A lot. More than a lot. Too much really.

She knows if she thinks about all of this rationally, she should be ecstatic. Finally, all her friends were getting along with her girlfriend and that was the purpose of this whole game night/sleepover thing. She knew if she could just get those two in the same room for longer than a lunch hour, they'd be able to form some type of friendship. She just wasn't expecting it to be of the touchy-feely variety.

Emily sighs, looking back into the refrigerator. She isn't sure how long she's been in the kitchen. She wasn't really paying attention to the time or anything else for that matter. She just needed to get away from..._them _and the fact that they were apparently a _them _now, as opposed to just being Spencer and Paige. She puts her fingers through her hair in frustration. God, she really needed to get a grip on reality. Remind herself who she was even thinking about.

She stares aimlessly into the refrigerator, her eyes glancing between a questionable looking jar of salsa and what she can only guess used to be a block of cheese. At any other time, she'd probably laugh at how empty it was, the Marin women never were the cooking kind. Right now though, she just closes the door and leans her head against it.

She sighs again, willing her mind to clear of this jealous type feeling (that isn't jealousy) that's been nagging her all night. She really doesn't like it. She wonders if she could get away with going to bed early. If nothing else, sleeping would give her a few hours to ignore it all together. Glancing at the overhead clock, she knows the answer is no. It's barely 10 and the girls would never let her sleep this early on any day, much less a Saturday and much, much less considering this was supposed to be a sleepover.

She turns around and closes her eyes, breathing in and then out. It almost calms her down until the laughter from the living room makes its way to her ears and she's back to being maybe (but not really) jealous. And annoyed. And frustrated. And maybe (not) jealous some more.

"Em?"

She turns her head to the voice and watches as Aria makes her way into the kitchen, her brows furrowed.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Um, I just had a little head ache." Emily lies, turning away. She's very aware of Aria staring at her, but she chooses to ignore it, making her way to the table and sitting down. "What's up?" She asks, finally meeting her friends eyes.

Aria squints at her for a second, then shakes her head. "Hanna's got the munchies and since I'm not partaking in the games, I have to make the popcorn."

Emily nods and watches as Aria moves to the pantry and rifles through the endless cans of Ravioli and boxes of Mac & Cheese.

"I don't really see how that's fair though, considering Han doesn't share food and they can't start playing until you're in there to even out the teams." She huffs. "God, do they have a dealer or something? I'm sure buying this many cans of Chef Boyardee isn't allowed. Just wow."

Emily laughs. It almost sounds genuine. "You know they don't cook, Aria."

"I know, but...oh, here it is." She turns around, the box of popcorn in hand. "One or two? I can't remember if Hanna's appetite get's bigger or smaller when she's not quite sober, not quite drunk."

Emily smiles. "Two."

"Right." Aria nods, taking one of the popcorn packages out and putting it in the microwave. "So, I think your plan seems to be working," Aria says as she sits across from Emily at the table.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks, her mind still elsewhere.

"Spence and Paige seem to be getting along. You must be excited." Aria smiles.

Emily tries not to cringe, that not jealous feeling coming back full force. "Ecstatic." The cringe is out and on display now. She knows if she can hear the sarcasm, so can Aria.

"Em, are you-" The microwave beeps and Emily has never loved Hanna and her munchie ways more.

"I should probably head back in there," Emily says quickly, standing up and rushing out of the kitchen before Aria can ask anymore questions she doesn't really want to answer.

"God, there you are Em," Hanna says, grabbing one of Emily's arms and pulling her down onto the couch next to her. "What took you so long?"

"I was just-"

"Whatever, doesn't matter," Hanna waves her off. "You're on my team," Hanna says, a gleam in her eye. "We've got to beat team Mchastings." Hanna sticks her tongue out at Spencer and Paige.

Emily looks between her friends and her girlfriend, confused. "Mchastings?"

Hanna turns to her and rolls her eyes. "I know, I liked Spaige better, but Spence-"

"Mchastings just has a nice ring to it." Spencer shrugs, filling up an unhealthy amount of shot glasses with vodka.

"But what is Mc-"

Spencer puts the bottle down and looks at Emily. "McCullers and Hastings," she turns to a smirking Paige. "Mchastings."

Paige nods.

Emily throws up a little in her mouth. She's suddenly very appreciative of the full shot glasses. She reaches over to grab one, only to have her hand slapped away by Hanna. Emily glares at her.

"You're going to make us lose before we even get started. It's gonna be hard enough beating them as it is."

"What exactly are we playing?"

"Battleshots," Paige says, smiling at Emily.

Emily smiles back, glad she was finally getting some attention from her girlfriend. "What is Battleshots?"

"It's Battleship with alcohol. If you hit, we take a shot. If you miss, you do. And vice versa." Paige bumps Spencer's shoulder with her own. "Spencer came up with the bright idea."

Spencer beams, moving the filled shot glasses onto a Battleship-esque looking board.

Emily is frowning again. She really, really wants to drink now. "Great, let's play."

To say Emily and Hanna suck would be an understatement. Or maybe they don't suck and Spencer and Paige were just that good. Either way, they were losing. And between Hanna blaming her for every wrong move and then drinking majority of the shots, Emily was ready to just give up altogether and take her chances with the half-empty bottle of vodka.

Team Mchastings on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of their lives. They were winning and laughing and joking and high-fiving and being best friends and Emily was getting sick of it. That is until they started arguing. It started with a simple 'No, Paige' to a 'Spencer, you're wrong' to now.

Emily tries not to smile at the _Mchastings_ she's used to. It's hard.

"Emily wouldn't put a ship there," Paige stands up from her spot on the ground, folding her arms and glares at Spencer.

Spencer laughs. "Hanna put most of their ships on the board." She points a finger at Paige, standing up too. "And are you really implying that you know Emily better than I do? In case you've forgotten, I've known her a lot longer."

Aria gets up from her seat and bless her tiny little self, walks in between the two arguing girls and pushes them apart. "Guys, c'mon," Aria says, her arms still holding the girls apart. She looks to Emily and Hanna, eyes wide.

Hanna is too drunk to notice and Emily just shrugs. _What can you do? _She grins, enjoying this entirely too much.

"But you're just her friend. I'm her girlfriend," Paige says, moving away from Aria.

Spencer glares back at Paige."_Just her friend?_ Excuse me," Spencer says, gently pushing Aria away.

Aria seems to have given up, shrugging in defeat and sitting down in the middle of the floor.

"Unless you two are secretly hooking up, yeah." Paige stops, smirking. "Just. Her. Friend." Paige says, putting emphasis on each word.

Emily does laugh then. At the notion that she and Spencer could ever be a thing and at the nice shade of bright, angry red Spencer's face turns.

"Unbelievable. So, you really think you know Emily better than I do, just because you're her girlfriend?"

"No, I'm saying I know her in a way you would never be able to."

Spencer scoffs. "I doubt it."

Paige's smirk widens. "Oh, so you know what turns her on then, huh? That sometimes she get's so blissfully happy that she just can't help herself and swears like there's no tomorrow. You know all of that, right? Like I do?"

Hanna laughs. It's loud and obnoxious. And it makes Emily's face turn a slightly different red from Spencer's.

Aria puts her face in her hands.

Emily groans. This was getting a little too personal for her liking.

Spencer puts her hands on her hips. "That's just sex. That hardly counts."

Emily wants to sink into the couch and die, but she can see Paige is getting worked up, so she quickly get's up and pushes Paige towards the front door. "How about we take a walk," Emily whispers into her ear.

A loud blown out puff of air is the only response she get's from Paige as she pushes her out the front door.

They walk in silence for a while, Emily giving Paige time to cool off. She rubs at her arms, cursing herself for not bringing her jacket.

"Here," Paige says, breaking the silence. She takes her sweater off and hands it to Emily.

Emily shakes her head. "I'm fine, Paige."

Paige stops and turns Emily to face her and puts the sweater over Emily's head. She doesn't protest as much as she probably should have. "Now you're fine and not shivering," Paige says, smiling and kisses her head.

She puts an arm through Paige's and continues walking. "Thank you."

Paige nods.

Emily looks at Paige out the corner of her eye and figures now is as good a time as any. "You should know, I wasn't enjoying myself as much as I thought I would."

Paige nods again. "I could tell." Of course she could. "Why?"

"I was jealous."

"Of what," Paige asks, pulling her closer.

"You and Spencer … and your _thing_."

Paige laughs. "What thing?"

"Your … _touchy-feely_ thing." Emily wiggles her fingers.

Paige's laughter get's increasingly louder, making Emily worry that she might wake the neighbors. She'd say something, but she's too busy being embarrassed. "Oh god, Em. That was all for show."

Emily stops, confused. "What?"

"All that back there, it was just for show. We were playing it up so you would get off our backs."

Emily pulls away at that little piece of information. "What are you talking about?"

Paige shrugs and sits on the curb.

Emily follows suit.

"You seemed so bothered by our last argument. So, we met up at the mall and Spencer made a list of ways we could ease your..." Paige trails off, turning to Emily and placing a finger on her temple. "Whatever is going on in that head of yours." Paige pulls her finger away, replacing it with a kiss.

Emily takes a moment to take it all in. "So, you're not really friends?" She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. Maybe both.

"I didn't say _that,_" Paige says, throwing an arm around Emily's shoulder and leaning her head against Emily's. "At some point during our little mall meeting I may have found a few reasons why I wouldn't _completely_ blame Toby for being so whipped," she finishes, kissing Emily's ear.

Emily inhales, her senses overflowing with the scent that was wholly Paige. She closes her eyes, basking it in. "Good," she says honestly. They were friends. Friends is good.

Paige gets up and stands in front of Emily, her hands outstretched. Emily takes them and Paige pulls her up, bringing her flush against her body. "And for the record … she's not my type."

"What are y-"

"You put a lot of emphasis on the 'touchy-feely' comment," Paige says, leaning her forehead against Emily's.

Emily hopes the street lights don't show her blush. "And what exactly is your type?" she teases, not really expecting an answer, but kind of wanting one, if for nothing else, so she could get a much needed confidence boost.

"Hmm..." Paige purses her lips, pretending to think. "Hanna's kind of cute."

"Ugh," Emily pushes her away, feigning annoyance. "Paige!"

Paige throws her hands up. "I'm just saying, if I was single and I saw her at a bar...I might send a pink drink or two her way."

"You're the worst." Emily turns to hide her smile and continues walking.

"I know," Paige says, catching up to her. "So, are we okay or..."

Emily wraps her arms around Paige's waist. "We're fine. Just promise me one thing."

Paige throws an arm around her. "Anything?"

"At the next sleepover, it'll be all team Emiliage."

"Emiliage?"

"Emily and Paige."

"I don't know, Em. It sounds kind of -"

"Ooh, what about Paigely?" Emily offers, excited all of a sudden. She feels Paige shake her head.

"You're not very good at this, Em."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, let's hear your ideas."

"I don't have any. I just know anything else would be better than Paigely. It sounds like the name of a pigeon. In fact, I think I have actually met a pigeon named Paigely."

Emily pulls away from her. "Don't make fun of me."

"No, no. Paigely the pet pigeon. Yeah." Paige nods her head. "And Paigely is a bit of an angry bird and no one really knows why."

"Paige." Emily frowns.

Paige puts a finger up, continuing. "I personally think it's because she hates her name so much."

Emily sighs. "Okay. Fine. Not a good name, I get it." She grabs Paige's hand and intertwines their fingers. "What about Mcfields?"

Paige kisses the back of her hand and shakes her head.

"Paily?"

Paige stops, eyes roaming in concentration, before shaking her head again. "How about just Paige and Emily."

Emily kisses her cheek, letting her lips linger. "I think Emily and Paige sounds better."

"Emily and Paige it is," Paige agrees, turning and grabbing Emily's face, threading her fingers through her hair and kissing her hard on the mouth.

* * *

.

I don't know what...yeah, I just don't know. I'm not even going to comment on what this cracky fic is. I've completely failed at Paily week so far. Whatever. Someone from somewhere, that I can't remember right now, asked for a fic where Mchastings are on the same team flirting it up and Emily get's jealous, all the while Hanna makes a bunch of comments on the flirting and this came out. Again...I. Don't. Know. I couldn't help but make fun of wonderful, beautiful Shay and her terrible alternatives for Paily. I just wrote them down off memory, so I could be wrong on what they actually are. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it. idkidkidk


End file.
